You're Beautiful
by Asheera
Summary: Hinata just moved in a new neighborhood with her dad. Heres the thing... Hinata is abused by her father, Hiashi. But things go from bad to worst when her dad finds out shes in love with her neighbor, Naruto! Will Naruto ever get there on time? READ! XD
1. Thinking Bout You 1

**You're Beutiful...**

**Naruto's POV**

** "You're Beutiful, You're Beutiful, You're Beutiful. It's True. I saw Your Face in a crowded place, and I dont know what to do... Cause I'll Never be with you..." I sang while playing my guitar, and I was done. I heard someone clapping at the door so I opened my eyes. "Bravo son. Whos the lucky girl? eh?" my dad said now coming towards me. I put my guitar next to me. I blushed a bit. "N-No one... Just a girl i saw. She must be new here, she was at the mall buying some stuff" I answered now stretching my back. "Well... Naruto. You'll see her again. But when you do, make a move..." my dad, Yondaime Minato, said now sitting next to me and putting an arm arround my shoulder. I smiled a little but eyes locked on the floor. "Yeah son. You should definitely make a move, but dont go to far. And by the way your guitar playing is amazing and your voice is just... wow. Perfect" my mom, Uzimaki Kushina, said coming in my room now walking towards me and dad. "Thanks mom. It means alot" I smiled up at her. "No problem. And hey. Sasuke and Kiba called. They were asking if you wanted to go to the movies tonight. I told them it was ok with me, but you call them and tell them" mom said now sitting on my dad's lap. My dad wrapped his arms arround my mom's waist. How much I wanted to do that... Not on my mother. On a girl that will love me for me, not looks. -Sight- Theres Sakura-Chan but... Shes into Sasuke too much, the other girls... well they are not my type. But that girl. That girl at the mall... I felt electricity run up my body when she looked at me and smiled with a small blush on her face. Her eyes. Oh her eyes... She had the most beutifulest eyes ever! They were white, but with a hint of light violet that showed a soft personality with so much kind-ness... I only saw her... and I think... I think I may be in... Love... I gotta get that out! I cant fall in love with her! I dont even know her!**

**"So son. What did the girl looked like?" my dad asked as he smiled at me. Mom looked interested also. I layed back on my bed, hands behind my head. I took a deep breath... "She... She was beutiful dad. Not like any other girl in the world I bet... She had the most amaizing eyes! White but with a hint of light violet... It showed soft and kind personality... Her skin... Soft, pale skin... It could have been as smooth as a babies bottom, hehe... Her hair... Black, but shined a little blue. It went down her back so smooth and well taken care of, till her waist. Her legs could have gone for miles, and miles... Her blush made her look so... so... Beutiful. Her smile was breath taking, I mean, I didnt take a breath until I came out of the store. Her lips... Man! And-" dad cut me off of my trance. "Woah, Woah, WOAH! Son, thats uhh, too much information but... it sounded more like... Are you in love?" dad asked now concerned with a smile looking at me, my mom smiling at me as in knowing the answer again. "Well... I may be... But, it was just one time, and only once. I have to face the truth... I will never be with her... No matter how much... I want" I said now turning over on my stomach and crossing my arms infront of me, hiding my mouth and nose, just showing sad eyes... my dad came to lie next to me on my right, my mom on the left. "Oh dear. Minata. Hes taking this seriously. I think our son is in 'Deep Love'" mom said putting a hand on my forehead. "Mommm" I whined. "Listen son... Love is... Love is very important. If you love her, remember... Take good care of her and allways, and I mean ALLWAYS think before you act or speak. Love can kill you slowly if you take the wrong turn..." my mom said now looking deeply into my eyes with so much serious-ness in her face. Dad was doing the same thing and both creeped me out at the moment. "Well, uhhh... ok? Mom, dad, dont worry. I know 'love' is a very difficult thing... Well for you guys, nah! But yeah... If I never see her again then I hope she will allways be ok, and if I get together with her, then, I will take care of her and never hurt her in any way" I said with a smile to my parents. My dad smiled in my response and my mom did also with a nod. I then sat up. "Ahh.. Well, enough of this. I'm gonna go to the movies with Sasuke and Kiba, they might bring along Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, and Gaara. That ok with you guys?" I asked. They knew my friends where sord of trouble makers and well knew me one as well hehehe =). "Well, ok. But, atleast try not to get the mall cops involved or even security and OR cops, got it?" my mom said. I nodded. "Kushina! 'atleast dont get the mall cops, security, and OR cops, involved'? Son, dont do ANYTHING thatd be troublesome, got it?" I eyed my dad. "Minato... Hes only 17. Hes gotta live before he gets old like us, you know? And you and I were teens once, you were the best trouble maker of all times! Well next to me ofcourse" Mom smirked. "Yeah, yeah, so?" dad now stood up placing his hands in his pockets. DAD JUST GOT BURNED! XD! "Oh, Minato... What the hell happened to you? You where so fun! And now... Now your just plain old and boring" mom sighted faking it so dad could get interesting in any second now... "WHAT! I am fun! Right Naruto? Listen here missy! I will get you tonight and you'll be mine again! MUAHAHAha!" Dad said outloud picking up my mom in a threshold. "Moooom! Daaaad! Not in my room! I'm gonna leave now... Please, for the love of your son. Do NOT have sex IN my room. ok?" I said getting my jacket and standing by the door. "Fine, fine... Come on honey, lets go take a bath" Dad said leaving to the bathroom in theyre room. I sighted and chuckled a little. What a crazy loving family I got, eh? YES! AND I LOVE THEM!**

**I got to the movie theatre only to see Sasuke holding hands with Sakura, Shikamaru was with Temari plying in the arcade some shooting games, Kiba was with Ino, Gaara, Sai and Shino were eating nachos and I think flirting with some girls by the racing games at the arcade. "Hey guys. Finally admitted to eachother?" I smirked walking up to Sasuke and Sakura. It was a little heart braking, I asked Sakura a year before, out and she declined saying Sasuke was her lover and that she was sorry but wanted to stay as friends. I took the offer and well yeah... "Naruto.." Sasuke said hiding his blush and Sakura blushed chuckling a bit. "Sasuke I was just saying... I'm.. I'm happy for you two, I just hope we'll keep on joking arround like friends even if you two are dating, I dont mind being romantic and stuff, just dont forget me, ok?" I said then taking a sip of my soda. "Naruto, we will nevere forget you" Sakura said smiling at me. "Yeah, you're like my brother. I can never forget you" Sasuke said bringing me into a head lock and messing with my hair while Sakura laughted her ass off. "Sasuke! Stop it! Baka!" I said trying to get free. GAHH! DAMN YOU SASUKE! "Haha! See! I will never forget you dobe!" Sasuke then released me and laughted a little. "Not funny bro" I said glaring at him, that only sended both, Sasuke and Sakura, laughting even more. "E-Excuse M-me" someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned arround and turned my gaze a little down. "I- I uh... I-I'm n-new here... I k-kind of n-need some h-help f-finding the bath- bathroom" A shy girl? Her head was facing down but she had a familiar blush on her cheeks. She looked very shy from the looks of it... Hold on... This. This is... Nah it cant be! But... Black shiny hair. Pale soft skin. Blush on her face. But her eyes, are her eyes... I stared down at her. (Yes shes tall, 5.6 I'm just 6.5 so yeah, she only got to my chest, which is so adorable and just the right size). "H-hello?" the girl asked and looked up at me... Her eyes... HER EYES! THATS HER! OMG! OMG! WHAT DO I SAY? Wait! I got it! "Right over there" I said and pointed behind her to the right... Am I stupid or what! GOSH! STUPID! STUPID! STUPIIIID! i am mentally kicking myself, heck! Beating the shit out of me that is... "T-thank you" the girl said now turning away from me. I snapped out of it and started to panick. O gosh! This must be my last hope! "H-Hey! Wait! You're new here, right?" I asked turning her arround softly by the shoulder. "I, um, y-yes" the girl made a shy smile. "Well, today's you're lucky day! If you dont mind, when you're done in the bathroom, wanna hang out with some of my friends and I? We're going to see 'Right'" I said giving her my famous foxy grin with a hand scratching the back of my head akwardly. Her face brightened up. She had a big smile showing her perfect teeth, and her lips look so... so attractive. I just wanna kiss those lucious lips and make her mine, all mine! "I-Id love to!" She said bringing her hands up to her chest... Ohhh... I never noticed that part... Big and round- AH! NO! HELL NO! I shouldnt be thinking of that! but they are sooo perfect and look delicious! NOOOO! GAH! This is what I get for living with my uncle for 1 year -.-'. "Cool! My name's Naruto! Yours?" I asked putting up my hand for her to shake. "H-Hinata Hyuga... I- I like Your name N-Naruto" she said her face turning a crimson red, with a shy smile. "I like yours too Hinata. So umm... Bathroom?" I said reminding her. Wow... Hinata Hyuga... Well, her name is just as Beutiful as her physical self and personality for what I see. "OH! Yeah! I-Ill B-be right b-back!" She said running off to the bathroom. I just stood there drifting off to my thoughts... Shes so beutiful and just so damn cute! Man! I hope my friends wont mind seeing 'Right'. I'ts a hell of a scaring movie! I mean, Gaara saw it once, and boy! He came out screeming hes guts out! and i mean GAARA! Well atleast i'm pretty sure she'll ask for some protection and like, i dont know, grab my arm and use me as her shield? Maybe hide herself in my chest? I could put my arms arround her and protect her, hehe ^^! I AM NOT TAKING ADVANTAGE! I just wanna... You know... Get her trust and well hope she falls in love with me, thats all... I swear i will take good care of her and love her forever if she becomes my girlfriend! I SWEAR ON MY HEART!**


	2. Thinking Bout You 2

**Hinata's POV**

**"****There are songs, I'll never write. Because of you, barking out of my life. There are words, that don't belong. Because of you, I'll never write another love song..." I sang as I played the piano. Some tears formed and I stopped. I couldnt. I just cant! I hate living with my dad. Ever since my mom died everything went down the road to hell... My dad abuses me and just... UGH! He hates me, i dont know why. I do everything he wants, please him, just everything! I could tell him I love him and he'll toss me accross the room and just beat me up till i cant get up but do have a pulse... I have a little sister, Hanabi. She lives with my mom's friend, Mariah, she was my mom's best friend. I told her to take Hanabi so she wont have to suffer. She wanted to take me also but she knew she couldnt, dad would notice really fast and would accuse Mariah for taking me and take her to jail. I told her it was ok to leave me, dad would never go far as to kill me. **

**I sang the song for two reasons... One: For dad not letting me live my life and ruining it. It is so hard to fing someone who could love you, and it's even harder knowing the people you love are long gone... Two: Today I saw a guy... It was at the mall, I just moved here so I went to buy some clothes. I felt someone starring at me so I looked at the direction i felt i was being watched... I WAS being watched. By a blonde haired boy with piercing blue, deep eyes that made me weak inside. He was amaizingly gorgouse... His eyes were so amaizing... His smile was really bright, and ever since he gave me that smile my day brightened up, not even when I got home so my dad could beat me, ruined my mood! The young man had an affect on me, and I loved it... He wad whisker marks on his cheeks, which were surprisingly really attractive to me. His blonde, spiked up hair was as bright as the sun. I know it was just a few hours ago but I just had this feeling... I think. I think I may be in love... But it was just today, I dont know if I'll ever see him again, but I do hope so. I felt so confident and so strong when he looked at me with that warm smile... **

**I wiped my tears away and just sat there starring at my music paper. The Art Of War By Anberlin. May be one of my favorite songs. "Hinata! What did I told you of making that, THAT NOISE! You are worthless get that in your head! Your so called 'music' is a piece of shit!" Dad said grabbing me by my hair and dragging me to the living room. I struggled on my steps and let out cries for him to stop. It hurt! "Dad! Please I'm sorry! I just wanted to-to take things out of my head!" I cried. He threw me to the floor and I just rolled over to my back. "Thats no excuse! You will never EVER play music ever again!" and with that said I bursted in tears as dad beated me. I started to think on the boy, the pain was faiding away, but my dad was still hitting, the boy DOES have an affect on me. My dad finally stopped and I just layed there my eye sight blurring. I saw my dad's blurry figure stand and walked away. A few seconds later the front door opened and snapped shut. **

**I woke up atleast an hour later. I struggled getting up, but did anyways. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the lights. I looked at myself in the mirros. My hair was messy, I had blood in the corner of my mouth and some dripping from my nose that stained my shirt, right below my eye but above my cheek on the right side, was now dark, forming a bruise. I tied my hair back in a bun and pinned my bangs back. I started cleaning up my face with the cold water. It stinged a little but kept at it. The sink was now a little bit bloody but I cleaned it. I then took off my tank top and pants, then took off my bra and underwear and headed in the shower. It's my first day in the house, our furniture hasnt arrived yet or anything, we just had some towels, tooth brushes, some clothes, shoes, and some canned food with a microwave. **

**I stepped in the shower and turned on the hot water...**

**When I was done with my shower I decided to go to the movies. It was next to the mall so I knew where it was but I might have to walk a little. Dad usually never comes back home on mondays, he usually leaves to a bar and I bet goes and gets laid or something. I had about 24 more hours to myself now, yay! **

**I went to my back pack and pulled out some shorts that went to atleast above knee, so not so long. Then grabbed a white skirt that went to the middle of my thight and putted it on, along with a purple spahetti strap shirt. I got in my white sandals and then went to put on some make up on my bruise. **

**I got to the movies and just hanged arround for a while. It's been a good 30 minutes and I had to go to the bathroom. I tried looking for it but couldnt quite find it and when I tried to ask some guys they just asked me if I had a boy friend and asked me on a date... The usual stuff, guys who just go ahead and just ask you personal stuff without even knowing you! **

**I then went for my 4th shot at asking someone. I tapped on the shoulder of some guy and asked. My stupid stuttering got in the way tho. When he turned to look at me, I couldnt believe it! It was the blonde boy at the mall! I blushed a red and smiled. We putted up some conversation. From bathroom he asked me if I wanted to join him and his friends to see "Right". I agreed and went to the bathroom and did my buissness. **

**"Say, Hinata. Where you in the mall today?" Naruto, that be his name, asked me while waiting in the line to get the movie tickets. "I, uh. Yes. I think we s-saw eachother at the m-mall earlier today" I said softly with a smile. He smiled back. "Ah, yes! You're new in this town also, am I right?" He asked again with a foxy grin and hand scratching the back of his head. It looked very attracting to me. "Yes. My father and I moved here today. I'm 17 so college wont be till next year or so" I said blushing a bit. "HA! I'm 17 also! I'll be turning 18 very soon now" Naruto said. I laughted a little of how he said it. "Well I got to wait a little bit. My birthday is on December" I said moving up forward. "Mines on May, hehe" He smirked and I giggled a bit. Hes so cute! And my stuttering is leaving! **

**"So, Naruto. Is this your girl friend?" some guy said behing us with a giggleing girl in his arm. The guy had black hair and onyzz eyes. The girl had pink hair with emerald gree eyes. "Sasuke, you baka! This is not m-my girlfriend! S-shes a friend" Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest in a 'matter-of-fact' way. I blushed and giggled a bit at the nick name. "Haha, wel hi there! I'm Sakura. This is my boyfriend Sasuke. I have a feeling we'll be great friends!" Sakura said jumping up infront of me. I smiled at her. "W-well thank you. I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you guys" I smiled. "WOAH! Whos the cool chick?" Some guy behing Sasuke and Sakura said now popping up. It was a whole group of guys and girls. "Oh, umm. Hinata, thats Kiba, we call him dog boy tho. Thats Shino on the right, bug boy, he just has a thing for bugs. Gaara is the red head. Shikamaru is the lazy ass. Sai well... He has problems, dont get too involve with him, but he is a good friend... sometimes. And thats Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend. Ino is the fashion-nista. And well Tenten is a girl with two buns in her hair, she couldnt come today because her parents had her stay and clean up the house before they left" Naruto said pointing to each and everyone. They seemed very friendly and just plain awesome people, hehe. They all said hi and stuff and we all got to know eachother better.**

**We bought our tickets and headed in the movie theatre waiting for the movie to start. While waiting the guys went to get some popcorn and some sodas for us all. **

**"So, Hinata. You like Naruto?" Ino asked leaning over to me while Sakura did the same on from the right. "Ino, dont harass the girl! She just met him, give her a brake" Temari said from behind us. "Awww, but we want to know!" Sakura whined. I giggled at the sight. The girls are very friendly and funny in theyre ways hehe. "Ah, well, umm... I g-guess I do like him a little. Hes very cute and hes very nice" I smiled with my face heating up to the color of the chair which has a hot red. "AWW! Thats so sweet! Finally Naruto is gonna get a girl! One that will like him for him!" Ino squealed getting attention from other people in the movie thetre. I slunked in my chair my blush getting redder and redder. "Ino... Dont tell him, please" I said softly. "Ok, ok.. We just wanted to know" Ino reassured turning to herself again. "Yeah, its just that Naruto has had bad luck with girls and well, the boy really needs to start dating but he needs to start dating people like you. Hes had too many heart breakings and it's hard for us to see him depressed and all" Sakura said. Well, i dont know if we'll ever be one, but i'll make sure i never brake his heart, I'll love and care for him as much as I can. "Well, We'll see..." I said and the boys came barging in the movie theatre. They all had popcorn, candies, and sodas. Wow so many boys o.o' . **

**"Hinata! I got you some m&m's and a soda. I hope you dont mind sharing popcorn with me" Naruto smirked sitting down next to me. "Hinata, if you wanna eat some popcorn you better tell him NOT to eat from it" Sasuke said from next to me with a smirk. I giggled a bit while Naruto pouted and cursed under his breath. "Hehe, its fine with me Naruto. Thank you" I smiled and he smiled back at me. "Cool Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said grinning which made me blush a little. **

**The movie started and I just wanted to crawl under a rock! It was soooo SCARY! "Eeek!" I squealed trying to hide my face in my hands. "Hinata-Chan you ok?" Naruto said leaning into next to me. I nodded a yes then took it back to a now when some other scary thing happened that made me jump. "N-No" I said slouching covering my face. "Ah, Hinata. I hope this is ok with you" Naruto said then I felt and arm arround me and an arm going to the front pulling me into a side hug. I blushed terribly! Thank god the lights were off! "Na- Naruto-Kun?" I said looking up to his face wide eyes and a full on blush. "Oi. Hinata-Chan, youre freesing!" Naruto said taking off his jacket. "Naruto, i-its ok" I whispered now to the people on the front row shhshing us. "No, No. You're cold. I dont mind, It's not that cold for me" Naruto whispered with a smile while he putted his jacket arround me. I blushed and took it. Hes such a gentle men... "T-Thank you Naruto-Kun" I said and blushed a light red again. Naruto then put his arms arround me and made me rest my head on his shoulder so I could hide using him. "Hinata... I'm- I mean we're here. Nothing will happen to you. We'll protect you hehe" Naruto said with a grin and scratching the back of his head. I smiled up to him and snuggled on his shoulder. "Thank you Naruto-Kun" I said. When I looked up, I think I may have seen a little blush in his face! aww ^^. When I looked arround Sakura was practically raping Sasuke's arm. Temari was making out with Shikamaru. Ino and Kiba were both eating popcorn like crazy's. Sai was just smiling with his eyes closed. Shino was I bet sleeping. Gaara was just sitting there starring at the screen, arms crossed, and eyes almost popping out! HAHA! When I looked back at Naruto, he was looking at me, smiling sweetly down at me. I blushed a light pink and just smiled back as sweetly as I could. I snuggled up next to him and kept on watching the movie. Everytime I jumped from the scary parts, Naruto would squeeze my shoulder and pull me closer to him. No one has ever done that to me... No one would have said they would help me. No one has ever been my friend...**

**The movie was over and all the girls and guys were all jumpy. Gaara was very close to Naruto and I, he only said he was just protecting us, says the guy whos hiding behind a girl and a boy. **

**"Sooo... Hinata. Had fun?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head. "Mhm. Thank you guys so much for this night" I said smiling at all of them. "Ah, no problem!" "Anytime!" "It wasnt so troublesome" "Youre a great company!" "You should hang with us more often!" was all they said with huge smiles and coming towards me. I've never felt this way before! I'm so happy! The last time i was happy, my mom was alive, and I was never beaten up... I like getting this feeling back. **

**"Hehe, Thanks guys" I smiled. "Aww, isnt she cute? Naruto! What do you think?" Sakura asked nodging Naruto by elbow. Naruto went a beet red on the cheeks and I giggled a bit with a blush ofcourse. "Ah, Sakura! Well... H-Hinata is P-prett cute" Naruto said scratching the back of his head with a shy smile. I blushed a little and just smiled back at him. "Aww... Naruto's first girlfriend!" Kiba yelled patting Naruto on the shoulder. "GAH! K-Kiba!" Naruto said now chasing Kiba outside the parking lot. We all laughted at the sight. "So, Hinata. You like Naruto, eh?" Sasuke asked. I blushed and nodded slightly. "Ah, I think Naruto may like you too! I mean, look at your boobs!" Sai said. I turned a beet red with wide eyes at the guy. I crossed my arms accross my chest and turned arround. "SAI! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sakura yelled punching the guy on the head. "OW! Sakura! I was just saying the truth!" Sai yelled back getting glared by Sakura. "O Sai... Well, Hinata. Naruto is pretty much a loud mouth. And well not that smart or anything, but he is very athletic and loves fighting with fists and stuff. Hes black belt in martial arts, hypkido, ipkido, judo, etc... Please, dont brake the guys heart" Sasuke said looking down on me with Sakura on his arm concerned. "Why does everyone think I'll brake his heart? I-Its not the type of person I am. I really like him..." I said looking down. "Sorry, it's just... Well, we get really sick when some girl just comes in his life and just uses him, the guy has a big heart and when he loves someone, he really LOVES them. We're just making sure" Sasuke said smiling slightly down at me. I sighted. "Trust me... I really like him, alot. I wouldnt h-hurt his him inn any way" I said smiling at Sasuke and Sakura reassuringly. They all smiled at me and said theyre thank you's and other stuff...**

**We talked for a little while, like 40 minutes. I got to know everyone better and we had great laughts! I never knew having friends could be so fun! They're amaizing people! Naruto is really funny! Hes really nice also. He asked me out on a date on Friday, I said yes ofcourse! EEP! Im going on a date with Naruto-Kun! Yay! ^.^! Sakura, Ino, and Temari are awesome people! And the guys are really cool also! They said im really cool to hang with. They also invited me to go to this club they go to on saturday nights. I might have to sneak out or something but i'd do it anyways. I didnt tell them about my dad thought. I tell them and my dad just might injure me really bad, say... like half way dead and if not treated i CAN die... So... That is a no no. Besides, I tell them what kind of dad I have they just might leave me for THEYRE safety and I'd just be alone again... Waiting for my causin Neji to visit me, when Neji visits for the 2 weeks in summer my dad doesnt abuses me much...**

**And we all exchanged cell phone numbers!**

**"So, Hinata. Will you go to the club?" Sakura asked nodging me with her elbow. I giggled a bit and then answered. "I- I guess. Hows the club?" I asked. "Well, theres drinking and stuff but you know, we have our limits and we dont like to be drunk and driving thats why we have Gaara, he HATES drinking. And Shino, but hes getting the hang of it" Kiba said. "Yeah, and theres alot of dancing! It sometimes gets a little out of hand since SOME girls like to spice it up and end up well... Some end up getting laid, but thats they're choice" Sasuke added. I got a bit scared, the last thing I want is getting raped by someone I dont know! "Spice up?" I panicked a little. "Ah! No! Dont worry Hinata-Chan! As long you stay with me, nothing bad will happen to you!" Naruto reassured me. I smiled at him with a slight blush. "You dont have to drink also. I dont drink much, maybe a couple of shots but it's kind of hard for me to get drunk" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, last time Naruto took like 20 shots and he was still seeing fine! He said the entire alphabet and 2x tables without falling, getting dizzy, blurry vision, and without mis spelling something or saying something wrong" Shikamaru said getting agreed by everyone. "Wow, thats a little wierd but good" I said and got some nods. "Well, Sasuke and I have to go. Mom said till 11 so, cya! Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Gaara, you guys have to come with me, your parents are trusting us" Sakura said walking off and waving bye at the rest. They all said bye and left and now it was just Shikamaru, Temari, and Sai. "Well, Tema and I are gonna go... Come on Sai..." Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets. "Ok. Bye Hinata! Dont go too far with Naruto, you hear!" Sai said with a smile and running off. Shikamaru murmmured 'Troublesome' and left with Sai and Temari wacing bye back at us. Naruto and I just sweat dropped at Sai. **

**"Gah! Sorry bout that Hinata-Chan. Sai is very different, he sometimes think what he says are nice things and not like, the bad things and things that make you uncomfortable" Naruto said a bit emberrased. "I-it's ok" I smiled at his blush. "Hinata-Chan! I'll walk you home! My parents wont get mad, since I'll be accompaning a girl thats all alone" Naruto said scrathching his head now with a closed-eye-grin look. I blushed a little. "Ah, thank you Naruto-Kun. That'd be nice" I smiled. "Yeah! Now come on!" Naruto said pulling me by the hand to the outside of the movies to start our walk. "So, Hinata. What direction?" Naruto asked. "We can just follow this path, it's not so far" I said pointing the way. "Ok. Hm, you just might live close to me!" Naruto said and I smiled. **

**It was very quiet ever since we left. And now we're standing right infront of my house which happens to be infront of Naruto's house. **

**I turned to face Naruto. "Naruto... Thank you for the wonderful night, you really know how to make things really fun" I smiled. He smiled really big and took it as a compliment. "AWESOME! It was my pleasure Hinata-Chan! We should do this more often like we all said earlier hehheh" Naruto smirked. I giggled at the sight, hes so adorable! "O, wait! Naruto, your jacket. Thank you for letting me use it, I really appricciate it" I smiled now starting to take it off. It was still a bit cold outside and the poor guy must have been freezing thanks to me! "No, no, no. You keep it. I insist. I've got another one in my room, so no worries. Also, I'd like for you to have it" Naruto smiled with a blush down at me. I blushed and smiled. "T-Thank you Naruto-Kun" I said hugging myself. "Well, you have to go. Your parents might get mad or something" Naruto said now a bit sad. "Ah, yes. Ofcourse." I said sad myself. I didnt tell him I had no mom. Or bassically anything of my parents! I dont want him to take pity on me or anything 'cause I'm weak or so...**

**"Well, good night, Hinata-Chan..." Naruto siad leaning down and planting a soft kiss on my cheek. I blushed madly! "Good night Naruto-Kun..." I said smiling slightly with a blush. He chuckled and waved goodbye as he walked back to his house. I walked to my front door and entered and as soon as he closed his I closed mine. **

**Man... What a day... So far, it was the best! Ofcourse it could have been better 'cause of my dad, but no. He just had to beat me. **

**I went to my room and changed into my pijamas: A spaghetti strap, white (almost see threw shirt) and some shorts that well they were hot pants. I think what I wear to sleep is very comfortable, if its super hot then i'd sleep in my underwear only, no bra. And ofcourse my door would be locked. **

**I headed into bed and just as soon as I fell assleep I dreamed of Naruto-Kun, and all my other new friends. Mostly of Naruto. I dreamed he was holding my hand hugging me and saying sweet things in my ear, he told me my dad was never gonna hurt me again 'cause i got him. He said he would protect me no matter what...**


	3. Surprise!

NARUTO'S POV

** Oh. My. God! What a wonderful day! HOLY FRICKING SHIT! I am so hyped! Wait till mom and dad hear about this! Oh no... Mom and Dad! I didnt tell them i'd be late! Shit! **

**I bursted in my house and annoounced I was home. "I'm Home. I'm home!" I yelled hitting the brakes infront of the stairs. I heard nothing. Not dad, not mom. Where the heck are they? O well...**

**I went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. Ramen is not available for me if it's the middle of the night -.-. I looked for some milk and just drank from the carton, mom says dont do it but I just ignore it sometimes. I then closed the fridge door and went and sat on the stools. The lights were still off. And I did my best to not make any noise. **

**"Hey Son!" my dad yelled from behind me and made me jump out of my chair onto the floor and milk spilling on the floor and some went in my nose. "AH! DAD! WHAT THE FUCK! You almost made me choke!" I yelled at my dad trying to get up. Dad laughted and pulled me up. "Well, let that be a lesson on being late and not calling for letting me know" Dad smirked i just glared. "Dad... I had a reason" I said with a small blush on my face. The light in the kitchen flicked on. "Naruto Uzumaki! Do you not know what time is it? You had me scared so bad!" mom said with crossed arms and tapping her foot on the tiled floor. "Sorry mom. I was gonna call but I forgot. Again, my bad and i'm terribly sorry. I just had to drop off a friend" I smirked at the last part. "Eh? Who was your friend?" mom asked now concerned. She took a seat on a stool as I got out the mop from the supply closet. "Well, ummm... I saw the girl again. I asked her to accompany us to the movies. We sat together. I got to put my arms arround her, and hey dad thanks for the tip on scary movies for women, she was definitely scared and so the fuck was I" i chuckled along with dad. "NARUTO! Tell us more!" Mom yelled poking me as I cleaned the milk. "Ok ok. Well her name is Hinata. Shes very shy but shes really nice. I like, protected her from the movie I guess hehheh. Well, yeah. Then it was late and comon, I cant let a young girl walk alone in the streets, thats just wrong and un-gentlemen like! So I walked her home and turns out she lives right. Infront. of. US!" I said and my parents went opened mouths in shapes of an "O". I giggled and put the mop down since I was done. "Woooow! Nice job son! Gosh, I hope shes the one" My dad said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, shes very nice and she got along great with the others! Shes very sweet. Oh and um, dad? Can I get another jacket? Same as the other? I kindof gave it to her, she was cold and well I wanted to be a gentlemen heh heh" I said scratching the back of my head awkwardly. "haha sure son. I'm really proud of you. Allways treat the lady the way shes supposed to be treated" dad smiled wrapping his arms arround mom's waist. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah dad, and from the looks of it, she deserves the best" I said with a smile and tired eyes, I was really tired from all the excitement. "Naruto, I am also very proud of you. Looks like this girl could be the one! Hm, Naruto, u ever noticed you bring out confidence in others? You're very good at that" mom said and winked at me. I giggled and said goodnight. **

**I took off my shirt, shoes, jeans and socks. I only slept in in my boxers. Mom said she once found me sleeping naked but i dont remember why, she told me she had heard some noises coming from my room and told me uhhh... Well, It was my first time watching something so naughty and I guess it got in my dreams... Mom just told me to forget about it, she also said hormones get crazy when in puberty. She never knew why was I even doing that on that night, lucky me heh heh. **

**I layed down on my bed and started dreaming of Hinata... **

**"Hinata... You're so beutiful... Please be my one and only, please!" I begged and she just smiled so big with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ofcourse Naruto-Kun! For now and forever!" Hinata said jumping on me. I caught her and swung her arround in my arms. Then we both kissed and I swear I could feel those hot, lucious lips on me, begging for some more passion and lust...**

**I woke up to the smell of something burning... Something burning? WHAT!  
>I got off of bed in less than a second and ran out of my room and down the stairs. "FIRE! FIRE! MOM! DAD! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS BURNING HOUSE!" I yelled picking up my mom that was down the stairs. I swung my mom over my shoulders and ran towards the door. I opened it and ran outside and settled my mom on the ground. "Shit! Mom, wheres dad?" I almost yelled. Mom was catching her breath. "Naruto! Nothing's burning! Sheesh! And you're just in youre boxers outside for crying out outloud!" Mom yelled at me. I looked arround the neightborhood and I only saw a few people mowing the lawn but had stopped and stared at me. "Son are you ok? The only thing that was burning was your mothers cooking you know" Dad said watering the plants. "What...?" I asked. I was all conffussed! Ooooo... Mom isnt a good cook. I guess thats what was burning. "Yeah, I was practicing some of my cooking but i putted all in high and well... Who wants burnt toast and crispy eggs!" Mom said all full of herself -.-" . "Uhhh... I think I'll get some instant ramen mom, sorry" I said walking back in the house. "I'll pass sweetie" Dad said to mom and gave her the signature grin I give most of my time to people. I chuckled a little. "Gosh! It's not like it's going to eat you or something!" Mom said walking right behind me. "No mom. It's gonna poison us" i giggled and mom glared at me. I walked to the kitchen and got out the extinguisher. I got rid of the smoke and small fire. I then ran back to my room and went in my bathroom for my shower and brushing teeth. <strong>

**I wrapped my towel arround my waist and headed infront of the mirror. I shaked my head from side to side to get the drops of water off. It's all messy and stuff but thats just how I like it. Messy but spiky. Thats why I use the AXE stuff. My hair never ends up like all glossy and stuff, it's just plain soft and smooth, messy and spiky! WOOT! hehe. XD! I putted on the AXE hair creme or whatever. Then I sprayed the AXE body mix accross my chest. You cant use too much or else you'll just give everyone allergies. Hehe Did that once, I'm not going for a second one XD. Well I'm done and I'm looking at myself in the mirror. "Oh, hey there sexy. You come here often? Oh, I bet you do! Look at that hair! Those nice abs. Those strong, strong arms! Damn boy! You got the body of a goddess! Oh yeah... Hinata wont resist this! And look at that nice, long-" I was cut off my pep talks with the mirror by my dad yelling. "Naruto! You better not be talking to yourself in the mirror again! Besides, breakfast is ready and it's not poisoned!". I giggled a bit then yelled back. "I'm not! And, ok I'll be down in a minute!". **

**I walked back into my room and took off the towel wrapped arround my waist. Yeah. Now I'm completely naked! WOOT! I'm such an animal XD lolz. Ok, just to let you know, I am perfectly healthy, my body is in well shape. I've seen girls that drool over me, mostly 'cuz I get told and I was at the beach hehe. Hinata wont resist my long dick also, hehe. OMG! NO! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING OF! Ugh! It most be those hormones again...**

**Ok, ok. No more pervert, maybe a little but not too much that will send me over the limit. Just perfectly normal. Yeah, I can do that. YEAH! **

**I went and putted on black and orange trousers and a black tank top. I slipped in my flip flops and ran down stairs. I hope Hinata is having a nice morning... =)**

**HINATA'S POV**

**I woke up to the sun light shining on me. I heard some birds chirping. I smiled at the nice thought. Then I smelled some bacon and eggs. Mmmm... Nice bacon... Breakfast... Yummm... I heard my stomach grumble... WAIT! Bacon in the morning? Dad never cooks! I usually cook. Who could be in my house at this time, and yet cooking! **

**I got off of bed slowly and started to walk to the kitchen. There was this guy with long black hair tied at the end. No. It couldnt be. "NEJI!" I squealed. He turned to me and smirked. **

**"Morning caus! Long time no see, eh? I made you breakfast. And um, Uncle Hiashi will be out of town for the day and tommarrow, I decided to come and visit you after a long time. Hope it's-" I cut him off by jumping on him and hugging him. "NEJIII! I MISSED YOU! SO SO MUCH! DAD IS A NIGHTMARE!" I yelled. He hugged me back with a smile. "I missed you too. And I'm aware of uncle Hiashi. I'm very sorry, Hinata" Neji said looking at me. I smiled at him. "Neji, I made new friends. And well, theres this guy. Hes really cute and hes such a gentlemen! You think it's a good idea to go out with him?" I asked making sure my causin wouldnt be dissapointed in me. "Welll... Ugh. Umm Hinata. Follow you're heart. Dont ask me, but if that guy hurts you in any way, I'll make sure he gets hurt in every way thats possible" Neji said, the last few words sent chills up my spine. "Uhh... I dont think you should hurt him, hes really nice and hes really sweet. He lives right infront of us, hehe" I giggled and he frowned. "Fine. Maybe I could meet him some time?". I nodded with a smile.**

**After breakfast I went running to the bathroom to brush my teeth (yeah yeah i know, nasty but Neji got here and I forgot. But hey! I brush my teeth in the night also and i still had that fresh breath in my mouth). I also took a shower. I wrapped the towel arround my chest, to cover me from chest to thights atleast.**

**When I got to my room I looked at myself in the mirror. By this time, my breast had growned into Double D size cups... It's very troublesome -.-' I mean sure I get guys attention but what a girl really needs is a guy to like them for who they are not for they're bodies. I hope Naruto isnt like one of those boys... **

**I got dressed in a black spaghetti strap shirt that was a bit tight. Also, so it could match my black laced bra. I then put on colored jeans, hot pants. Ehhh, yeah when it's a sunny day outside I just gotta wear this stuff XD.**

**"Hey Neji! I'm gonna go outside and wash the car, wanna help?" I asked. It's Neji's car ill be washing, I allways did that when he visitd for the past months. I really like the water ^^. "Sure thing kido" Neji said. He walked outside with me now wearing black trousers and a white tank top. We both had rags with us and we tossed them over our shoulder's. Neji went to get the bucket and the car washing soap or whatever to start. I went to start the hose. I looked over to the street accross us where Naruto said he lived. It was a really nice house. I wonder if Naruto would come outside, itd be nice to say goodmorning to him =).  
>"Ok, Hinata. I got the stuff. Fill up the bucket with the water then pour that in there" Neji said pointing to the liquid thats for washing the car. I nodded with a smile and began to work. <strong>

**I started spraying the water on the car. It was a Skyline. "Hey Hinata! Look at this!" Neji called out to me. I stopped and turned arround.**

**The first thing that hit me was a water with some bubbles. "HAHA! I GOT YOU!" Neji said now running accross the yard like a maniac. I was now soaked. I moved my bangs out of my face and started running after Neji with the hose splashing water. "I will get you Neji!" I yelled with a wicked smile and sprayed water at him. "AHH! THATS NO FAIR!" Neji yelled back at me as I soaked him. "HA! You should have thought before you threw me that bucket!" I laughted and splashed more water at him. **

**"Hinata?" I heard someone behind me ask. I turned arround like if I were caught. There was standing, now infront of me, Naruto. I smiled weakly. "Uh... H-hi Naruto" I smiled. Naruto smirked down at me. "I didnt know there was a water war!" Naruto yelled taking out a water balloon out of nowhere and splashed it at me. I was shocked. "What?" I said then stepped into reality. I Made an evil smile and he sweat dropped. "You're gonna get it now" I said and he ran away like if it was for his dear life. "Hey, Hinata. Who is he?" Neji asked stopping me. "Thats Naruto, they guy I told you about" I smiled. "O ok. Then give me the hose" Neji smirked. I giggled and gave it to him. Neji started running after Naruto. "AHHH! Wait! Who are you?" Naruto asked stopping. Neji also stopped. "I'm her causin. Neji. Nice to meet you" Neji said. "Nice to meet you too. The name's Naruto. MUAHAHAHA!" Naruto said and took out another water balloon and threw it at him. This time it was between Naruto and Neji. I laughted so hard I fell to the floor! I've never been this happy in my life! Well evr since my mom died, I've been sad but I'm really happy now =) ... "Haha! N-Neji! N-Naruto!" I said in between laughts. They both stopped and looked down at me. I just kept laughting, rolling on the floor, and holding my sides. "Hey Neji. Why dont we make a truse and join teams. Maybe turn we could turn up against the girl" Naruto said with a smirk. Neji smirked and with that they both turned against me. I turned my smile into a frown. "Thats not fair" I said and jumped up and started running...**

**NARUTO'S POV**

**SOOOOO fun! XD Her causin is awesome and really cool to hang with. Althought i'd say he looks protective but atleast he has a fun bone in his body XD. Neji and I turned against Hinata, and had started running after her with water balloons and a hose. **

** If you're wondering how I got the water balloons and knew i'd use them, heres the story...**

***FLASHBACK***

**"Naruto, can u go outside and put out the trash?" my dad asked me. I nodded and headed out with the trash bag in my hand. I looked over to accross the streets to see Hinata and some guy who looked a bit like her running arround with a bucket and a hose. Hinata sure liked to run. I decided to join the so called water wars and headed to my garag to get some water balloons to join. I went running accross the street and Was right behind Hinata now...**

**So thats how I was so prepared, hehe^^.**


	4. Fun Day and Fun Night?

**Naruto's POV  
>1 hour after the water wars...<strong>

**Now we're just lying on the grass all soaked. Me on the right, Hinata on the middle, and Neji on her other side. After we got Hinata I helped washing the Skyline, and so we got exhausted and just lied on the grass looking up at the clouds. "No offense gys, but... I feel like my friend Shikamaru. Hes always watching the clouds with his girlfriend" I chuckled and the others did also. "I gotta admit, I've never been this happy in my life..." Hinata said. I sat up and looked down at her. She had closed her eyes with a small smile on her face... She looks so beutiful... I smiled softly down at her. "Why do you say that? You surely had to be happy some other times, right?" I said flashing a grin. Her small faded and she sat up quickly and stood up. "I- I'm sorry... I'm gonna go and get myself cleaned. I.. I'll see you tonight on our date right?" she asked but not turning to look at me. I had a conffussed face on. Why wouldnt she be happy? ... "Uh, yeah. I'll come and pick you up" I said still starring up at her back. "Ok, Naruto. Thank you for helping with the car, I'll cya later" Hinata said and ran in her house. "Hey, dont take it wrong. YOu didnt say anything wrong... It's just her past, and her dad..." Neji said sitting up next to me. "What do you mean her past and her dad?" I asked. Neji sighted. "So she hasnt told you... Um, dont tell anyone, but she doesnt have a mom. She died giving birth to her little sister Hanabi. Hanabi now lives with her aunt, knowing she couldnt keep Hinata too cause her dad would notice and could get her in jail.. Her dad... well, he abuses Hinata... The poor girl has lived with sadness, pain, and sorrow... I've tried to help but i cant... I wished her father could die allready..." Neji said lowering his gaze. I couldt believe what I was hearing. HOW CAN SOMEONE HIT A GIRL AS SWEET AS HINATA! Her father is the son a bitch... No girl, in fact, deserves to be hitten. Especcially Hinata... "I cant believe it... Her dad is gonna pay!" I said clenching my fist. "Hes out of town for atleast 2 days... and dont go far. The guy can get you in jail if its by something unnasseceri" Neji said. "Like i dont know that... I just hope that I'll be there in time if she ever needs me..." I said looking down at the grass. "Me too... Hey, I'm glad youd like to help her. Shes really a good person and I know shed appreciate that from you. But dont tell her I told you that, she ussually thinks people will leaver her cuz of her dad" Neji said. I nodded. "I wont leave her.." I said and stood up. Neji smiled up at me and stood up also. "Well good to hear that. Well i got to go. Cya later and im also looking foward to meeting your friends" Neji smiled waving back at me as he ran into the house. "Ok, cya dude. Nice meeting you again!" I said and ran in my house. **

**I walked up to my room to see a note on my door. 'Out of town for a week. Minato has a buissness meeting and took me along. Money's on the kitchen table and u can use the camaro... Btw, its yours now. Jaraiya sai hed give it to you. Congras! XD' said the note. I bet mom wrote it -.-. And cool! I have a car! And its the Camaro 2010 Tranformers Edition! Hinata is so gonna like this!^^! Hmmm... O man! I gotta get ready for our date! Where the heck should I take her? Hm.. Ill think of something. **

**I went and grabbed my orange and black stripped boxers and headed to y bathroom... Hm, alone for a week, NICE! I am SO throwing a party! XD**

**As I was taking my shower I thought of a nice place to take Hinata... But nothing came to mind... I'll call the guys maybe they could help me out a bit.**


	5. Date Gone Wrong But So Right!

Hey guys! Sorry its been a while but I've just been busy with some stuff... Anybody know how to torture someone? I really need the tip -.- Well anyways heres Chapter 5 "Date Gone Wrong But So Right!" Enjoy =)

Hinata's POV

"Neji! Oh My Gawd! NEJI!" I yelled from upstairs to get Neji to come up. I heard some heavy foot steps and fast.. and I THINK some pans falling and someone falling...? "Neji?" I asked. "HINATA! ARE YOU OK! WHATS- OUCH!" Neji yelled running upstairs and slipping on one of the steps. I had you up here! Hehe, my bad^^" I said going down a few steps and helping Neji up to his feet. "Wouldnt a simple 'Neji, please come up here' be fine?" Neji said rubbing his arm. "Umm... Yah... I just wanted to see how you reacted hehe. I promise I wont do that again unless I need to" I said pulling him upstairs to my room. He sighted. "Fine. So what do you need caus?" Neji asked...

Me: "I need to get dressed for our date" I signaled that 'our' is for Naruto and I.

Neji: "And... You want me to help you pick out an outfit, eh?"

I nodded.

Neji: "Ok.. So where is he taking you?" ...

I HAVE NO FRICKING CLUE!

Naruto's POV

"So where are you taking her?" Shikamaru asked me threw the phone.

I HAVE NO FRICKING CLUE!

"Shikamaru! Thats why I called you u idiot! I'm fricking out man! IM FRICKING OUT!" I shouted threw the phone. "GOD! YOURE SO TROUBLESOME NARUTO! Relax..ok? Now hang up and call Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten. They know more bout 'girls perfect date' or something. Now bye bye" Shikamaru said hanging up. "Dammit Shikamru.." I said putting my bed room phone down.

I got my cell phone out so i can four-way the girls. I dialed Sakura's number and then added the others.

"Hello?"

"Yo, it's Weapon Mistress, how may I help?"

"Tema here!"

"What is up with you guys? I mean 'Weapon Mistress'? 'Tema'!"

Was how they answered the phone.

"Uhh, guys it's Naruto. I need help" I said trying to get they're attention.

"Oh, hey Naruto! What ya need help with?" Sakura asked. "Well... It's Hinata.. I have a date with her-" I was cut off by Tenten. "And you need help finding the perfect date place for her" she said. "Wow, you guys are good." I said. "Hehe hell yeah we are!" Temari said all hyper. She probably drank a 'Moster' again...

"Well, whats your style Naruto? Like whats more you" Ino asked. "Um.. Well I guess for dates.. I like romantic, things they wont expect, and fun but still very romantic" I said and I was definitely positive of my answer.

"Awww... Naruto is such a Romantico!" Tenten said. I giggled. "Well I just want it to be special" I said positive again. "Hehe... Guys lets give him our secret to a perfect date" Sakura said and everyone agreed. Theres a secret? O.O? "The perfect date that will be romantic, fun, and un-forgetful will have to be a romantic picnic" Ino said. "It could be anywhere BUT it HAS to be a romantic place" Temari added. "Soo... No ramen bar eh?" I asked just to mess with them hehe^^. "NARUTO!" they all yelled at the same time making my ears bleed -.-'. "Alright, alright. I was just messing guys! I'll take her to my secret place. Bye guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled hanging up. Hehe I left them thinking bout my secret place I bet^^. Well no one knows bout my secreplace except my dad. You guys will soon see whats the secret place =).

I went up to my room and in my bathroom and took a nice shower, making sure I wash behind my ears (mom always told me to do that).

Hinata's POV

"So... How do I look, Neji?" I asked with my looking down at the floor with a blush accross my cheeks and nose.

He gave me no answer, so, I looked up. Neji was sitting on my bed with his arms crossed, acrross his chest just starring at me. "Uhh... Neji?" I asked tilting my head to the side slighty. "You look... You look... You look" Neji just went on and on repeating the same thing. I giggled a lil and sat next to him, hugging him by the side. "Thank you so much, Neji! Who knew, you knew how to dress a girl? You'll be a great father one day I bet!" I said still giggleing a bit. "Ugh..Hinataa.." he whined, "No problem, but ME a FATHER? Dont you think we're getting a bit carried away?". "Nope. I KNOW you'll be a great father one day" I said looking up at him with a lil smirk. He smiled down at me and brushed my hair back. "Well... Hinata. I think since, Hiashi, wont ever give you this talk, it'll be up to me" Neji said. My face fell and I raised an eye brow conffussed. "Uh.. Well.. You know when a boy and a girl sometimes are kissing, things sometimes.. dont go ... that well-" I cutted him off. "Woah, woah, woah, woah , WOAH! If you're talking bout the birds and the bees'es, please, for the love of your causin, do NOT give me that talk! I allready know what I need to know" I said getting up and shaking my head as in 'no'. "Well, maybe. But I just want you to becareful. Although, I think this guy wont harm you in any way, but still, becareful. And well remember, dont give away your-self to someone you dont love. And make sure he loves you just as much" Neji said standing up as well and kissing the top of my head. I nodded with a smile. "Thats how I want it. But I acctually want to wait till I'm eighteen, thats if I love someone by then" I smiled. Neji smiled back down at me, "Good. But always remember to protect yourself just incase". I blushed but nodded in a 'yes' as in I will.

. He's here!

"Well, go get him. And have fun, ok?" Neji said and I smiled like an idiot and shook my head 'yes'. I kissed his cheek goodbye, and ran downstairs almost knocking down some picture frames. Yes, I'm this excited^^. As soon as I got infront of the door i steadied myself, and took a deep breath with a smile. I then opened the door and there was Naruto, with his hands in his pockets smiling down at me. He looked.. so... Handsome.. So dreamy.. "Um, hi Naruto" I said smiling a little with a blush accross my cheeks and nose. All of a sudden Naruto's expression turned into more of a shock... He lost hes cool right there hehe.

"Um, Naruto. You ok?" I asked getting a lil worried. He only stared down at me with an expression kinda like this "O.O"... "Naruto? Im getting worried here!" I said moving a hand infront of his face. "Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just.. You look amaizing, Hinata" Naruto said this time smiling very sweetly at me his eyes gleaming a bit. I blushed and looked down at my sandals.

I was wearing a white spaghetti strap, dress that went up to my mid thight. The dress was tight arround my chest, not as in tight that I wont be able to breathe, but a comfortable one. I was wearing white sandals that got tied up arround my ankle with a nice bow on each.

I had to admit he looked pretty amaizing as well...

"I wouldnt speak for myself, Na-Nartuo... You look amaizing also" I said bringing my eyes up to his. I smiled sweetly and so did he. "Hehe, thank you =^.^=... Now, if we may, can we go? I got a special place for us, hehe" Naruto said holding out his hand. I smiled and took his hand. "Ofcourse" I said.

Naruto's POV

Wow... Hinata looks... WOW! SO BEUTIFUL! I mean, she did look good yesterday and earlier today, but now shes just... Worth every breath I take...

She said I looked amaizing as well. Well, for information, I'm wearing a soft baby blue buttom up shirt with jeans, and black converse as always. Oh yeah, I have a car but... My uncle has it for a little while .. OH! And I brought my acoustic guitar, I was thinking 'bout maybe singing to Hinata =) She hasnt seen it yet cuz' it's at my special place^^.. Wow, that sounds wrong in so many ways... O well. Back to fic, right guys? Hehe =^.^=!

"So... Were are we going Naruto?" Hinata smiled up at me still walking beside me, holding my hand... So soft, fragile, and small hand... Against mine, feels so right!

"Hmmm... It's a surprise, Hinata. Now, you trust me, right?" I asked giving her a foxy grin, down at her. She blushed slightly and nodded a yes. Awww ... so cute^^! "Well, I trust you too. But, no worries. You'll be in no harm while your with me and I wont do something you dont like. Just trust me and enjoy our date" I smiled then sweetly that made her blush even more. So... Cute! AHHH! "Ok then, Naruto. I trust you. I'm glad you trust me too" Hinata said and stopped me. I turned to her conffussed but was kissed on the cheek very softly... It was such a gentle and sweet kiss at the same time. I blushed a little and touched my cheek where she kissed. "Sweet" I said outloud then realized Hinat was still there. "Hehe, aww... You look cute like that" Hinata said blushing as well but giggleing at my actions. I smirked and rubbed the back of my head with my free hand still blushing. Hehe well it wasnt a bad move to say what you think, eh?

~few minutes later...~

"Ok, Hinata. You can open your eyes now" I said from behind her.

Hinata's POV

It.. Was.. Beautiful... My eyes went wide at the sight and I could see Naruto smile from the corners of my eyes. Not a goofy smile or anything like that, but one that was... Loving, caring, mysterious? One that any girl would fall for.. I found myself blushing at that. Who wouldnt? Him PLUS 'This' romantic, beautiful place equals... Everything a girl could ask for a guy to have? I dont know... But I do know that Naruto IS the one...

"Naruto" I said turning to him. He was still smiling down at me but now his hands were in his pockets.. I wanted to hold his hand again! But it'd be too desperate if I ask.. Right?

"I know, I know.. It may not be much, but-" I cut him off by jumping him with a hug. He was shocked first but hugged me back after a while. I looked up from the hug to his eyes.

"This is beautiful, Naruto. No one has ever taken any effort to even take me to a place.. And such a wonderful at that! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I said hugging him tighter and swaying a bit back and forth with him. He chuckled a little and hugged me tight as well. NOT TO KILL ME! "I'm glad you like it, Hinata. And i'll always make an effort or anything, for you" he said and kissed my forehead softly. I blushed and smiled up at him now with some tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "I will always make an effort as well, Naruto. Thank you" I said calming down and just hugging him gently and he hugged back just as same.

His secret place is really something, I tell you. It took us some time but after walking threw bushes and trying to get out of bushes, it was all worth it... The place is surrounded by some stone wall thats surrounded by trees and other plants. Well bassically it first started as a cave and now its a place that has a small waterfall, the water crystal clear, with the most green-est grass ever that just makes you think if it's like the grass from "Charlie and The Chocolate Factory" hehe. It was aslo surrounded by beutiful flowers... Red, blue, yellow, orange, white, even some neon colors I've never seen before! The moon reflected very nicely on the crystal clear water. Hmmm, this will be my favorite place for now on =). Other than the mall where I met Naruto^^.

"Well come on, Hinata. I have a picnick set up for us, and umm... I also brought my guitar hehe" Naruto said pulling away from me but not in a mean way, and was still holding my hand. I nodded and turned to his direction. Indeed there was a picnic set up on the perfect grass. Nicely setted up too! I smiled and followed him as he pulled me gently over to the picnick area.

"Naruto, this looks wonderful" I said sitting down infront of him with a smile. "I'm glad you think so. It was rather hard to figure out where to take you first. The girls helped me out on what activity and I picked place hehe" Naruto said opening up the picnick basket. I smiled at him and looked arround admiring the place.

~Some time Later...~ (I really dont feel like saying the minutes... or hours .)

Naruto's POV

The date is going on pretty well! We've been having so much fun the past... 40 minutes? Idk. Lost track of time hehe xD!

We both ended up lying down on the grass next to eachother. We've just been talking bout some stories in our past life, mostly mine. But things is I made her laugh alot and I'm glad =) I'm also glad and SUPER GLAD she liked the place =D!

"Haha, you serious!" Hinata laughed next to me. Her laugh was rather enjoyable especcially when it was loud hehe.

"Yes, haha! It wasnt my fault tho! Kiba had tripped me when I was running and I landed on Sasuke, which made me kiss him by accident! That was my first kiss and it's sad it didnt even had feelings" I laughed as well... Yes my first kiss was with Sasuke... Damn you Kiba -.-'.

"Thats sad, hehe. First kiss was a waste then" Hinata said calming down. I turned to my side to look at her as she closes her eyes enjoying the breeze. So beutiful...

"How bout you, Hinata? Who was your first kiss?" I asked slyly. Hinata's eyes opened slightly and her face espression turned sad.. Hm?

"Umm.. Naruto.. I've never been kissed. Just on the cheek, and forehead now" she said turning her gaze to my eyes. I was shocked a lil. HInata, being this beuty, has never been kissed? NANI!

"Oh.. Well I'm shocked, Hinata. Really. Your just so beutiful, it's hard to believe you've never been kissed" I said saying what was on my mind. "Well... When I was younger, the boys in my other school tried getting to me, but I allways reffussed. Mostly cuz of the way they treated other girls. They only wanted sex, they never cared 'bout feelings. So, yeah..." she said with a sad smile. I smiled down at her. "Well, I dont want sex just yet. Uhh it may have sounded wrong how I said it but I mean, I'm not ready for that stuff yet. And... I'm glad you're waiting, Hinata. I'll never play with your emotions. And I dont want just your body" I said putting my hand gently on her cheek and smiled sweetly down at her. She smiled back a blush on her cheeks once again.

"Naruto... I'm grateful... Also...W-Would.. Y-you.." Hinatat started looking down at her self.  
>"What is it, Hinata?" I asked. I'm not that dens, ok people? I know shes gonna ask for her first kiss! Thinks to self: PLEASE DONT DISSAPOINT ME HINATA! PLEASE LET IT BE THE KISS! Back to story...<p>

"Naruto... I really like you.. Theres just something about you that just takes my breathe away. Its like your the one for me. I mean, I hope your the one for me. Your choice depends also, I dont wanna push you or anything, it's just I think-" I cutted her off by putting my hand over her mouth. She blushed and looked at me in the eyes. I chuckled slightly at her. Shes so adorable when shes like this. But I have to agree with her on the one that I'm for her. I hope I am..

"Hinata.. I think the same thing. I really like you too. I'd love to be your first kiss. And I'd love for you to be mine" I said smiling at her softly. She looked at me rather in a conffussed way.

"I've had some girlfriends before but they were never the one. They only used me the entire time. All those kisses were fake, Hinata. I've never gotten one with real feelings towards me... " I said. Her eyes turned soft against mine and she smiled. I removed my hand and setted it on the back of her neck gently.

"Naruto, my feelings towards you are real. I'd love to give you your first real kiss" Hinata said blushing a lil. "I'm glad" I said leaning down.. Closing my eyes as she did the same.. Her hot, warm breath came closer and closer.. And then..

IT WAS ALL A DREAM! Just kidding hehe^^ Back to STORY PPL!

Our lips touched, then got pressed together softly. Her lips felt so soft and so perfect against mine. Its like she was the missing puzzle, which is exactly what she is.. My missing puzzle. Our kiss was warm and very enjoyable, I could feel the passion she had for me just by one kiss. And it feels so different than the other also!

I pulled back slightly and opened my eyes looking down at her. She opened her eyes and I could see lust in them. "Naruto... That was... Amaizing" she said still gazing up at me the same way. "I agree... It was absolutely... Breath taking, Amaizing" I said and leaned in again kissing her softly again but deepened it by tilting my head to the side. She kissed backwith a smile, I could tell. 

AND! Heres he chapter sorry so long! On the next chapter i might skip a little of time cuz im not really getting any time to write. School just started so yeah =( But im working on a few new stories. I just need to pass em to the computer. Here are two of them. One in progress and the other im thinking of it! PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

All I Want (Progress)- Naruto is in a band named Fusion. He goes with his band to California and meets Hinata, Kiba and Shino's best friend since kids. Follow them on they're amaizing musical journey. (So far I love this one).

Standing and Waiting (Thinking)- I only stood there... I could have done something. I could have! After everything shes done for me! I just stood there and wait till they were done with her... She got hurt cuz of me and she still loves me. Why...? Why did I only stood there and waited? Why did they hurt her? Why didnt I move? (Its bassically Hinata has always been there for Naruto and when she needs help Naruto freezes and does nothing until theyre 'done' with her. Then some time skip and Naruto surprises everyone. I hink it's a pretty good ide =) )


End file.
